Ikuto The Cat
by LiChan5648
Summary: Theres a new girl in school and she and Amu take care of a cat they find what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara Ikuto the Cat

Shugo Chara Ikuto the Cat

Amu: Hey Ikuto!

Ikuto: What?

Amu: Li Chan made a story about you and me!

Ikuto: Mm Hm so?

Li Chan: Don't make me put you in the Tadamu room.

Ikuto: Noo anything but that!

Li Chan: (evil laugh) then behave because I am the god of this story.

Amu and Ikuto: Li Chan does not own Shugo Chara or us but...you knew that right?

Amu: Ahh what a great day I need a snooze…..

Li Chan: In Amu's dream she sees a blue cat then he turned into someone familiar (Gah what's the point of saying this you guys know who he is!)

Amu: Yawn jeez that guy looked familiar. (Duh I just said that)

Amu's Mom: Amu don't you have school?

Amu: Gahhhh!! Im gonna be late! (Falls out of bed...clumsy --)

Li Chan: Amu heads strait to school she bumps into an unknown girl (me!).

Amu: Watch where you're going! (You're the one who bumped into her --)

(Me)Oh im sorry. (About to cry).

Amu: Ah! Don't cry! Well anyway my name is Amu what's yours?

Demi: Im Demi...Demi Li… do you know where 5th star class is?

Amu: Yeah where in the same class! Ill take you there!

Demi: Thanks…

AT STAR CLASS 5TH GRADE

The Teacher: Hello, today we have a new student her name is Demi she different from all you so be nice to her.

Demi: Hello….

Li Chan: The whole class gasped she's so cute! She has ears! I like pickles! (o0)

Teacher: Ok let's see Demi you can sit next to Tadese please raise your hand

Tadese (using his playboy act) Hello Demi nice to meet you (smiles )(okay I just did the smiling thing and that came on cool…)

Demi: Hello (using the cutest smile ever!)

Li Chan; yay Tadese has been played right back!!)

Tadese: (fainted)soo cute!

All The Girls: Grr 

Demi: Sniff 

All the Girls: don't cry!!

Teacher: Okay time to go to PE.

AT THE CLASS PE

Teacher: Ok Demi jump as high as you can to fetch the flag.

Li Chan: Demi jumped soo up nobody could see her! Meanwhile Ikuto! Saw Amu but then jumped as high as Demi and saw her.

Ikuto: Who are you?

Demi: Im Demi (using the cutest smile again) cool a little cat!

Yoru: Im not little! .

Demi: Im sorry (sniff) 

Yoru and Ikuto: Don't cry!

THE END FOREVER! Just kidding

Li Chan: You know for a story that took me one minute to read typing it was hard if you don believed me type one yourself and let me read it.

Yoru: Thanks for the catnip Li Chan!

Li Chan: No prob

Ran: Thanks for the mini sport course me and Daiche loved it!

Miki: Thanks for the mini paint set…

Su: Thanks for the mini playhouse!

Li Chan: No Prob No prob and No prob lol .


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto the Cat Part 2

Ikuto the Cat Part 2

Li Chan: Hey don't you guys agree that I have been way of topic?

Amu and Ikuto: Yeah.

Li Chan: Well let's go back to the topic Amu and Demi find you Ikuto as Cat form!

Ikuto: Yay! I get to have milk!

Amu: Oh wait I gotta go to the market.

Li Chan: Whatever.

BACK TO PE.

Everyone: Whoa she got the highest flag

The Teacher: Okay go to cooking.

AT COOKING CLASS

Teacher: Okay everybody try to bake a cake.

Demi: (in 30 minutes) Im done!

Everyone: k!

Teacher: Okay you can go out to lunch.

AT DEMI'S LUNCH TIME

Demi: Yum Cake! n.n

Demi: I know you're there want some cake?

Ikuto: (popped out of the chair) sure.

Ikuto: (eats cake) Yum.

Demi: Well gotta go!

Ikuto: (thinks) Hmm I wanna go to her house. (Poofs into a blue cat).

Cat: Meow.

Demi: (turns around) Kitty! (Squishes his back on her chest)

Ikuto: She's so cute!

Demi: Let's go to my house!

Cat: (purr).

AT DEMI"S HOUSE

Demi: Here I used to have a cat you can use his old stuff. Here's some milk.

Ikuto: Yum.

THE END! Just Kidding.

Li Chan: Im tired (faints)

Ikuto and Amu: Oh no (fans Li Chan)

Li Chan: Eh? What happened?

Ikuto and Amu: You fainted.

Li Chan: Oh no! I have to keep typing! (Faints again)

Ikuto and Amu: See ya hmm I think I forgot something. Oh no! Li Chan does not own Shugo Chara!


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara Ikuto the Cat 3


End file.
